Montya Waylon Smithers
Montya Waylon Smithers is a fan character created by Julia Finitevus. She was born as the daughter of Waylon Smithers, Jr. in a possible future Springfield, and is currently raised for reasons unknown by Mr. Burns. History Montya Smithers was born to Waylon Smithers and an unknown mother in a possible future Springfield. Due to unknown circumstances, she was later being raised at age two by Mr. Burns himself, Waylon Smithers's former boss. Montya, despite being the adopted daughter of Mr. Burns, was fast friends with Zia Simpson (Lisa Simpson's and Millhouse's daughter), as well as a few other children in the neighborhood. However, Montya had a better relationship with Zia's parents than with Zia herself, and would frequently visit them to hear their stories or help out with something. Her bliss wouldn't last long, since at age seven she was involved in a car accident that almost killed her and Mr. Burns. Montya suffered from damaged nerves in her right arm and hand while Mr. Burns received total paralysis from the waist down. The crash had scarred them both emotionally as well as physically, taking a toll on their mental health. At the age of fifteen, Montya actually managed to make it into Yale, despite her young age. She found herself more and more drawn to the arts than anything else, and soon found herself in creative writing. Montya wrote her first book, Fifteen Years in Springfield, a memoir detailing her life in Springfield. However, publishers refused to take the book, forcing Montya to publish it herself. The book was well acclaimed, though some readers were skeptical on its accuracy. Montya eventually wrote a series of short stories about animals titled Animals of the Earth, which indirectly led to another environmentalist movement not even a year later. As time passed, Montya and Mr. Burns had several arguments over her learning the arts in Yale rather than learning "more practical things". The argument nearly destroyed the fragile relationship they had, and Montya, later feeling guilty, left Yale to satisfy her adoptive father. Eventually she sunk into a deep depression and Mr. Burns, surprisingly concerned with her safety, convinced Yale to take her back. Montya was grateful for this and they were on better terms on the matter itself, though they still occasionally argue. Montya eventually developed a brief crush (much like a certain relative) on Mr. Burns and pursued him for a few months before realizing that he was completely oblivious, didn't return the feelings, and even if he was aware of her feelings, that she simply wouldn't get what she wanted from him. Montya, at age seventeen, also got into learning music. This resulted in another fight between her and her father, catastrophic to the point where Montya moved in with the Simpson family for six months before the two made some peace once more. Lately Montya had issues with the hounds chasing after her when she tried to feed them. She frequently went to Mr. Burns about it, but he shooed her off, claiming, "The hounds are just being silly." Montya eventually went to Zia Simpson about it, who told her that she wasn't sure what to do other than either talk to her father again or deal with the issue herself. Montya later, when attempting to feed the dogs once more, had armed herself with a fly swatter. At one point, one hound tried to jump on her and she hit it with the fly swatter, sending the hound running and yelping away. This eventually solved her problem with the hounds, though most of the said hounds ended up receiving many scars. Mr. Burns didn't say much about it except, "The hounds seem to have been going bald. Must be scratching fleas." Montya later had to bail Nelson (who had vandalized several comic book stores) out of jail, later questioning his sanity. Nelson told her, "Once a bully, always a bully!" This escalated into a silly argument, ending with Montya leaving in a fit of rage. Afterwards, she felt guilty and made peace with Nelson, only for him to get arrested again, this time for stealing a valuable watch. When Zia Simpson revealed to Montya that she had a crush on one of Nelson's twin sons, Montya was extremely shocked. The two bickered over it at first, which then escalated into a horrible argument. It ended with Zia Simpson stalking away in anger, much to Montya's chagrin. Both stayed away from each other for an entire week. Later the two made peace when Zia decided that she'd rather not pursue romance and instead focus on living up to her mother's reputation. Personality Montya carries her father's "bullheadedness" as Mr. Burns once called it. She is incredibly stubborn and won't let anything stand in the way of achieving her accomplishments in life. Montya also is somewhat antisocial, hating even the idea of being around people. Despite this trait, Montya and the Simpsons family have a rather good relationship. Montya also is more interested in the arts than anything else, much to Mr. Burns's chagrin. The two frequently argue over it, often with Montya leaving and slamming doors behind her. Eventually the two made some peace on the matter, albeit still sometimes arguing about it. Montya is also very caring about others, though this particular trait is rarely ever seen in her. She can be blunt sometimes to others and then feel bad about it later and try to make up for it. Often times, though, Montya feels that the person deserved the bluntness anyway. Appearance Montya carries some physical traits of her father, such as her need for glasses and some of his grey hair at the tips of her bangs as well as yellow skin- though that trait could have come from her mother as well. The physical similarities to her father end then at that point. She has thick black eyebrows as well as most of her hair being blond except at the tips, and she stand a few inches taller than her father did. Montya typically wears a blue tang top with a white stripe around the abdomen part, a grey long sleeved jacket, and jeans with two dark green stripes at the knees. She also wears teal boots that come to just above the ankles and have yellow laces. Her hair is often pulled back into a ponytail with a bronze clip. Romantic Interests Montya has never really shown a romantic interest in anyone, though she did at one point have a brief crush on her adoptive father Mr. Burns. When asked why she stopped attempting to pursue him, she replied, "I didn't really want to end up like my father trying to pursue for years in vain a person who is completely oblivious to your emotions." However, despite her own words, there have been a few occasions where Montya has had a relapse in pursuing Mr. Burns, though she manages pull herself out of it at some point. Story Appearances Montya will eventually appear in the story "Jump Ahead, Then Hit the Brakes!" ' ' Category:Females Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters From the Future Category:Springfield Residents Category:Yale Students Category:Teenagers Category:Smithers Family Category:Julia Finitevus's Fan Characters